


All the Good Girls go to Hell

by snowspriestess



Series: Multichapters [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, young!spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Back during her time at the Academy, Zelda had always greatly enjoyed the yearly tradition of Lupercalia. Especially that one year where she had been paired up with Faustus Blackwood.





	1. The Pairing

Zelda walked into the kitchen, the soft clicking of her heels on the wooden floor echoing through the room. Her brother looked up from his paper. “Good morning sister”, he greeted, raising a dark brow. “You look ravishing today.”  
  
She smiled, sitting down across from him at the kitchen table. “Lupercalia has begun”, she replied, purring herself a cup of tea. Of course that was reason enough to for her to look her best, glowing from inside out. A few potions and some make up had done the trick.

On her right side, Hilda was chewing on her toast. “I can’t believe you’re joining this, Zelds”, she muttered in between eating. “Being paired up with someone random...” She shuddered.

Zelda smiled, sipping on her tea. Oh, nothing was random about her pairing up. A spell had ensured that. Today, she would be paired up exactly with whom she wanted to end up with. Zelda Spellman did not let herself be courted by anyone unworthy of her affections. “Don’t you worry about that, sister”, she told Hilda, stirring in her cup. “Edward, as top boy you will attend as well, will you not?” She raised a brow.

“Of course I will, as my duty wants it”, he replied dryly. He was furrowing his brows. “I don’t think that you should do the same, though.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. As much as her brother loved being the best at everything – the only reason he had ever wanted to be top boy anyway – as much did he hate traditions. Especially those who were ancient and well loved. Like Lupercalia. “Two nights of pure enjoyment, why would I not participate?” she asked, glancing over to her sister.

Hilda pursed her lips. “Stop staring at me! I’m not ready, leave me alone.” She grabbed another toast. “I don’t want to sleep in the woods, I don’t want to… _do other things_ in the woods either!”

“It’s called having sex Hilda, no harm in naming it”, Zelda replied, brushing the concerns away with a flick of her wrist. “Besides, how can you know if you haven’t tried yet?” She sipped on her tea.

Her sister blushed, pressing her lips together.

Zelda frowned irritated, before directing her attention back at her brother. “I should better take my leave for the Academy. As should you, for that matter. Pairing begins soon.” She stood up from her chair, smoothing out her black dress.

Edward looked like he had bitten into a rotten tomato. “Of course, I am on my way. Go without me.”

Wondering where in Satan’s name his bad temper had come from, Zelda left the table and walked into the hallway of the Spellman house. There she closed her eyes, mumbling a few words and not a second later standing in the middle of the Academy of Unseen Arts.

Most others who were going to take part in the pairing were already present, minus the one person Zelda actually wanted to see. She stood leaned against one of the walls, pretending to be busy studying a book while keeping her eyes peeled for just that one warlock she was looking for.

“Miss Spellman”, a voice behind her suddenly said, making a smile appear on her lips.

Swiftly, Zelda turned around. “Mr Blackwood”, she mused, biting her lip while simultaneously shutting her book.

If she were to be honest, he looked even more handsome today than usual. His dark eyes were captivating, barely letting go if having caught one’s gaze. A smirk was tingling around his lips. “I hope for my own sake that you are taking part in this year’s Lupercalia.” It was an open question, his eyes gleaming with each word.

Zelda smiled. “I am for that matter.” She clutched the book closer to her chest. “But there are ten other warlocks who would like my attention”, she remarked, looking over to the crowd of people waiting for the ritual to start.

For a moment he hesitated, but then leaned forward slightly, but enough for his lips to almost brush over her cheek. His breathing was sending shivers down her spine. “I wouldn’t worry about those”, he said quietly, so only she could hear. The smell of his aftershave was clouding her mind.

She looked up to him, his face so close to hers. If anyone looked at them right now, they might think they were sharing a secret conversation. “And why is that?” Zelda asked, making no try to lean away.

“Wait and see”, he whispered, throwing one last glance at her, and then turning away to leave. He blended into the crowd, disappearing as fast as he had come.

From across the room, Edward was glaring at Zelda. One did not need to be telepathic to be able to tell what he was thinking. Faustus Blackwood was his mentor, one year older than Edward, and he had never much liked him to be around his sister. Not that there was anything he could do about it now.

Zelda gave her brother a dashing smile, before turning away to grab herself a blindfold to cover her eyes. _Let the games begin._

“Attention, please”, her brother’s voice echoed through the room, now standing next to Shirley Jackson. “Please assemble at your places.”

Faustus brushed against Zelda’s shoulder lightly when he sat down on one of the chairs, the one directly in front of her. His dark gaze was on her, eyes sparkling.

“When the music stops, you will sit down on the lap of the warlock closest to you”, Edward continued to explain the rules, Shirley next to him smiling like an idiot. She was clutching his arm.

Zelda wondered if he had picked her, or if she had offered herself up. Probably the latter. After all her brother had not even wanted to join.

With a last glance over to Faustus, who was now barely smirking, she pulled the fold over her eyes. The darkness was almost comforting.

The silk fabric of the robes they were all holding was soft against the palm of her hand, the music beginning to play and inviting one to join along and dance. Zelda moved like everyone else, she didn’t need to see for guidance. She was muttering a careful spell under her breath, to make sure she was going to end up just with the warlock she wanted to end up with. And today, there was only one possible candidate for that.

Suddenly the music stopped, and she pulled the blindfold up from over her eyes. She was standing close to the spot where she had started out, not far away from her brother, who was now looking even more miserable than before.

“Miss Spellman, what a coincidence”, Faustus Blackwood mused when she sat down on his lap, crossing her legs before he might get any ideas.

She leaned against him slightly, resting a hand against his chest. Somehow she had the strong feeling that her spell had not been the only one tonight. “Coincidence is quite the word for it”, she replied, holding his gaze for a moment. His eyes were almost black.

For a few seconds he remained silent, then suddenly leaning forward. His hand was on her back, steadying her, while he shifted even closer. “Your brother is staring at us like he wants me burned at the stake”, he whispered into her ear, an amused smirk on his lips.

Zelda glanced towards Edward, who indeed looked like the description. He was throwing her a burning glance. _Stop doing whatever you’re doing right now._ She smiled at Faustus. “Don’t mind him. He’s upset because he ended up with Shirley.” Nevertheless she stood up, not wanting to spoil too much of the fun before even starting the courting.

Faustus nodded. “See you tonight then.” His eyes had a certain dark gleam to them.

Zelda felt something like excitement prickling within her, turning around to hurry out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to do some young!spellwood lupercalia! i hope you like this and let me know what you think <3


	2. The Courting

It was close to the witching hour when Zelda made her way into the Greendale woods, where the Courting was supposed to happen. If she was honest, she was already excited. Of course unholy abstinence was encouraged today, but the Dark Lord surely would not judge…

Something behind her cracked and she jumped a little at the sound, noticing her brother. “Edward”, she remarked, not bothering to wait up. Above their heads, the full moon was glowing. They had nearly reached the clearing, which was supposed to be their meeting point.

Suddenly, her brother was holding her back. “Wait a second.” His look was urgent.

Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes a little. She did not need another life lesson right now. “It’s not my first Lupercalia, I know what to do”, she replied, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear. This was really annoying.

Edward made a face. “I was not about to explain that.” He let go of her wrist. “Just be careful. With Blackwood.”   
  
_Oh, that was what this was about._ Zelda gave her brother an annoyed look. “I’m a big girl, you know.” Sometimes he acted like she was still sixteen.

If anything, his face softened a little. “I don’t like his way of thinking”, he explained vaguely, hinting that there was more to go. Which he did not want to elaborate on right as of now.

But that sparked her interest. “Concerning what?” she followed up. Actually, she didn’t know much about Faustus’ way of thinking. To be fair, she had no classes with him, so how would she. Besides that he was hot, and she had not dug any deeper than that.

Her brother looked mildly uncomfortable now. His voice grew even more quiet, like he was fearing someone might hear. “Mortals, for the most part.”

Zelda rolled her eyes again. Edward had been working on that thesis of his for months now, in his own words ‘planning to reform the Church of Night’. She did not see that happening any time soon. Encouraging witches to lie with mortals, that was just… too far fetched. Not that she had not enjoyed one or two mortals here or there, but never permanently. It just did not match up. “I don’t care about your political agenda”, she replied firmly. “Especially not today.”

Edward glared at her, shrugging. “You do what you want, anyway. Go ahead, then.”

She did, walking away from her brother without another word. The clearing was now just before her, from the looks of it everyone else already being assembled.

Faustus Blackwood was standing behind everyone else, leaned against one of the trees. His gaze was on her from the moment she had stepped into his field of vision, following her. “Miss Spellman”, he greeted, an amused grin on his lips. “Your brother does not look particularly thrilled today”, he added, with a wink in Edward’s direction, who had also just arrived.

She followed his gaze for barely a second. “I wouldn’t either if I were to spend the night with Shirley”, she whispered, raising her eyebrows.

He chuckled a little, giving the slightest of nods. “I suppose I got lucky at the matching then.”

Zelda had a hard time looking into his eyes without leaning forward to kiss him, feeling her attraction towards him tearing at every fibre of her body. He was like a magnet, drawing her in. Which was she was thankful for Edward’s speech beginning, although she only half listened.

“Don’t stray from the path”, he was saying, while Shirley Jackson went around distributing anointment baskets. She gave Zelda a dirty look when she passed her, which made her wonder if Shirley had heard that last comment. Not that she cared. “Unholy abstinence is encouraged”, Edward was adding, particularly glancing at his sister. Overall he sounded like he would much rather be anywhere else than here right now. Then he sound of the horn echoed through the night.

Faustus had reached for Zelda’s hand, the sudden touch sending a shiver racing down her spine. The intensity of it surprised herself. He was leading her into the woods, but she hesitated. Absolutely the last thing she wanted was to run into _her brother_ tonight.

“Are you in the mood for a little adventure?” she asked, biting her lip when he turned around to face her. The pale moonlight made his eyes look even more dark. Zelda was shivering. She took the lead then, stirring him away from the path and deeper into the forest.

Faustus seemed rather amused. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a rule breaker”, he noted, looking around themselves. The moonlight was colouring the forest silver.

She huffed, stopping her pace. “Why, because my brother is the top boy?” Their bodies were very close now, his hand still holding onto hers. Zelda wondered if it was an acceptable thing to do to just jump at him right now.

But Faustus made that decision for her, by simply kissing her without another word. Almost automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling herself being pressed against one of the nearby trees. Not that she cared much. His tongue was flicking into her mouth, the kiss now more slow and intense. Already, she was gasping for air.

His hands ran down her back, already looking for the zip of her dress. Zelda pulled away, feeling her heartbeat pleasantly racing. _She was not as easy as that._ “I think we should stay here”, she whispered against his lips, seeing his eyes sparked with excitement.

“I agree”, he replied, when she put the basket down and sat down on the blanket.

Zelda didn’t resist when he pulled her into his lap, letting her fingers run through his hair when they joined their lips again. Honestly, this was even better than she had expected. This time it was her who was quicker, getting him out of his shirt. Her dress followed, and so did his pants.

For a second, she was wondering whether she would even be able to be abstinent tonight. It took lots of her self control to break free for a moment, trying to order her thoughts. His lips on her neck did not exactly make anything easier, either. “Unholy abstinence, remember?” she gasped, feeling herself waver already. _What sort of a stupid rule was that, anyway?_

Faustus laughed silently, letting her down onto the blanket so suddenly she was lying beneath him. Not any better of a position, either.

She was staring into his eyes, wondering if the stupid abstinence was indeed worth it.

“I thought you were a rule breaker?” he whispered against her skin, softly biting into the skin of her collarbone and working his way downwards.

Zelda sighed, sounding more like a moan in her own ears, trying to keep herself together. Why did he make it so hard? But now that she had said it, she felt the need to stay with it. “Not this rule”, she replied, taking a deep breath to clear her mind. Since when did she get so fuzzy around someone?

Faustus shot her an amused look, sitting up straight and reaching for the basket again. “I suppose we better get back to the traditions then”, he remarked, eyes gleaming when he reached for the handle of the knife.

Carefully Zelda sat up, pulling a little on her bra. She hoped he had not noticed _._ Her eyes followed him when he covered the knife’s blade in blood, the red liquid shimmering in the light of the moon. It felt cold against her skin.

For a moment he remained with the knife pressed against her forehead, their eyes not wanting to let go of each other. Zelda felt like an eternity had passed. Then she took it from him, covering his forehead in a stain of blood. Perhaps the full moon was messing with her head.

“So”, Faustus broke the silence, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “Unholy abstinence”, he concluded. His fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the touch lingering for a moment.

Zelda bit her lip, shrugging lightly. “More anticipation”, she responded, leaning backwards a little. She was hoping it would make tomorrow only all the more exciting.

He moved closer, leaving only the slightest of spaces between their lips. “We should be lying down then”, he whispered, and he was kissing her again, pushing her down onto the blanket.

By now she felt like loosing her mind a little. Her fingers were tracing the lines of muscles on his back, the tattoos covering his skin. She wondered what their meaning was, but didn’t dare to ask. His lips were on her neck again, and she felt herself being barely able to breath. He was turning her head around, apparently.

Above their heads, the moon was beginning to sink. Zelda glared up at the sky. Dawn was approaching. She was almost disappointed. “How much time do we have left?” she whispered, trying to catch enough breath to be able to speak.

Faustus never pulled away from her, instead letting a hand run through her hair. “Two more hours, maximum.”

Zelda’s heart was still racing, for whatever reason. His touch was sending shivers over her skin. “Better make the most of it then”, she replied, smiling a little.

Until dawn had arrived, neither of them spent another thought on anything else but each other.


	3. The Hunting

Zelda felt her blood rushing when she was standing in the forest, dressed in her red cape and no more than a hint of fabric underneath. She had barely gotten any sleep, spent half of the night tossing and turning and trying to restrain herself from teleporting into Faustus Blackwood’s bedroom to take him there and then. Instead, she had lived with her sexual frustration, wondering since when she could not go without sex for a few days. Since when someone turned her head around like that, making her practically _beg_ for any contact.

Then again, that unholy abstinence had really gotten to her. Zelda was not the type of girl who got desperate, but this was really making her reconsider.

The horn indicated the beginning of the ceremony, making her adrenaline spike up immediately. She felt herself wishing she knew where Faustus was, so she could jump at him on the spot and ride him right here on this clearing. Her brother could watch for all she cared about, it hardly mattered to her now.

But she had no idea where he had gone to, so all she could do for now was follow the other witches into the woods. She could feel her own blood almost boiling, to the point where she was seriously considering if that man had driven her insane. _How old was she, sixteen?_ Everywhere witches had already found their partners, Zelda slipping past them deeper into the woods. Bits of fogs curled around the trees, and the light was beginning to grow more dim.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist from behind, almost violently pulling her towards him. “Looking for me?” a hoarse voice whispered into her ear, and her heart skipped a few beats.

He had her pressed against one of the trees faster than Zelda could react, lips already crashing down onto hers. The red cape fell to the ground when she longed for more body contact, ridding him of the furs he was wearing. She was moaning into his mouth, feeling herself trembling on her own lips.

“Any more wishes for abstinence?” he gasped, already pulling down the straps of her dress, toying with it to make it fall onto the ground.

Zelda took a ragged breath, attempting a laugh, but it turned into a weak moan when his lips trailed down her neck, tearing at the skin. If he had her pressed any less tight against the tree, she might have fainted from anticipation.

Without wasting anymore time undressing her, Faustus lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his body, thrusting into her without further warning. Zelda would have cried out if she had not bitten her lip so hard it drew blood. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she had longed for this. But she was so wet for him, basically dripping with it, so he probably knew anyway.

“Been waiting for this?” he teased her, eyes darkening while he buried himself deeper inside her. His lips found her again, teeth digging into her bottom lip playfully.

Zelda was gasping, struggling for air, as her whole body was shivering. Either she had forgotten how _good_ sex was, or this was just extraordinary great. Her nails scrapped over his neck, probably drawing blood judging by now violently she was clutching to his body. “Not really”, she got out, making him smirk at the lie.

She was so close already, not even trying to hold herself back anymore. With each thrust, she slipped closer to the edge, tearing him down with her. Zelda came when he did inside her, moaning as she felt her entire body clench with the sensation. _Round One._

Obviously, she was not done yet. This had been his game, now it was time for hers.

He let her down, Zelda pressing her back against the tree to prevent herself from falling over. She was still panting, feeling the aftershock of the orgasm rattling her body. Still, not quite satisfied yet, she pulled herself together.

Her eyes found his, dark and lustful, while she bit her lip and played with the strips of her dress, the one she was still wearing. “Since I am the huntress tonight”, she purred, suggestively letting the fabric of the dress slipping down her body. “Won’t you do something for me?”

He huffed, taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply. “I’d do about anything for you right now”, he groaned against her lips, while making an attempt to tear the dress from her body.

But Zelda was faster, moving backwards the slightest bit. It was her turn now. She captivated her eyes with his, feeling the sensation rushing back through her body. “ _Kneel.”_

He appeared to be getting off on this just as much as she did, not even hesitating before kneeling down in front of her.

Honestly she had just wanted to see how he would react, still much too anticipated to continue with this little game. _Another day,_ she told herself. Instead she went down as well, reclaiming his lips with hers.

Faustus pulled her dress over her head, finally allowing their skin more contact. His touch was sending shivers racing everywhere.

She slipped into his lap, feeling herself trembling as he kissed down her neck, over her collarbones, up to her chest. A moan escaped her as he began to suck at her nipple, lowering herself down so he could push inside her again.

“You’re quite insatiable, aren’t you”, he teased, flipping her over so she was below him. His eyes were very dark, the dim light making the contours of his face ever sharper.

For a second, Zelda felt as struck by lightning. She was not able to draw her eyes away. But then he rolled his hips against her, making her gasp and her thoughts tracing off. _In Satan’s name, this was the best Lupercalia she had ever had._

The next orgasm came awfully fast, making her damning herself for seeming desperate. But he followed closely, holding onto her as tight that she felt herself short of air. Not that she minded, not one bit.

The woods fell silent when he rolled of her, Zelda still struggling to catch her breath. She still felt like trembling, not trusting her body to move just yet while the orgasm rolled off. For a moment she closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. The ground beneath her was beginning to grow cold, and she was suddenly shivering with cold.

Next to her, Faustus was sitting up. He glared at her for a moment, before handing her the furs he had worn before without a word.

She took them without question, wrapping herself up within them. They smelled like his cologne, somehow. It was comforting, really. Not that she would ever admit that. She caught him looking at her, shifting under his glances. Her brain was still a little slow, and she felt dizzy, although in a good way.

“The Spellman’s are always open for a surprise”, he noted, getting up from the ground and offering her a hand to help.

She accepted, letting him pull her to her feet. For a moment she staggered, delibarately letting herself fall against him ever so slightly.

He picked up on it easily, hands steadying her waist. “I should probably make certain you get home safely”, he said under his breath, lips brushing over the skin behind her earlobe. Zelda’s heart skipped a beat as his hands glided over the naked skin of her back.

“That would be best”, she replied, a little breathless. She cursed herself for swooning to easily. _What had become of her?_

They walked the entire walk through the woods in silence, Zelda being pretty content with how the night had turned out so far. Eventually the lights of the Spellman house appeared in the distance, ever growing nearer. She was aching to part with him, almost tempted to ask him inside and have him again in her room with her brother listening. But she was not as easy as that, and so _that_ thought was pushed aside.

Right in front of the gate, Faustus paused. Above them, dawn was approaching and the sky turning a soft blue. “Always a pleasure with you, Miss Spellman”, he said with a half smirk, reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips. The kiss he placed there was barely more than a brush against skin.

Zelda was aware Edward was probably watching from within the house, but she could not care any less. “The pleasure was all mine”, she replied smoothly, fingers twisting a strand of hair around itself. They were having that intense form of eye contact again, the one which tempted her to rip off his clothes right on the spot.

Instead she let him draw her closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting their lips join in a last kiss. She could taste the longing on his tongue, feel it in the way his fingertips danced across her spine underneath the layers of fur she was wearing still. He wanted this as much she did, desperately craving more.

Still, Zelda pulled away. _Keep some of that for next time._ “Goodnight Mr Blackwood”, she mused, giving him one last long look and then turning around on her heel. The entire walk to her front door she could feel his gaze burning through her back, when she suggestively dropped the furs down over one of her shoulders.

From the look her brother gave her when she came home in nothing but a fur coat, hair messy and skin bruised, the entire night got only even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i hope this is a satisfying ending, sorry this took me literal ages to finish!


End file.
